


Nosence

by wpqkkxx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hand Jobs, M/M, cyber life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Relationships: Connor/Hank Anderson
Kudos: 8





	Nosence

Hank捏着Connor的下巴，眼前这个浑身散发着塑料胶皮味道的仿生人眼睛里倒影着自己的脸——该死的，他好像又苍老了两岁，酒精真他妈的是个好东西。

“队长，您的血液酒精含量已经远远超过正常水平，我建议您…”  
“闭上你的臭嘴，Connor！”

Hank没有叫Connor是该死的仿生人，这很好，说明这个被酒精泡了三天的人类脑子里还留了点正常的意识，Omega的发情期能把警探的身体变成一堆不成样的欲望怪物，可还没能达到让他失去控制的程度。

衣装齐整的仿生人抓住酩酊大醉的人类的手腕，精密的感知器在零点几秒之内就让Connor知道了Hank的情况到底有多糟糕——行，戒酒还能两说，遮断剂到底什么时候才能记得吃——遍布着冷汗的手没有更多的力气再对Connor做出更多的胁迫，Hank那双疲累的蓝眼睛里涣散着情潮来临前的朦胧。

“…操。”

脏口真是太容易脱口而出了，Hank想。

已经彻底快脱力的中老年Omega哪里来的力气能够挣脱一个年轻力壮（大概）并且还能拟态出Alpha信息素的仿生人。他揪住Connor后颈的衣领想要将得寸进尺的机器人从自己身上扯开，但——

“队长，”Connor开口了，他说话声音平稳正常，Hank呼哧呼哧的听着自己肺部拉风箱似的鬼哭狼嚎，“您的味道…”余下的话没有说出口，两个彼此注视的人都能猜得到对方心里在想什么。

Omega了这么多年，Hank真心觉得自己他妈的怎么会变成这种矫情的模样——他不是没有用遮断剂，喷雾式遮断剂和那身冗杂了酒气的布料被丢在墙角，那种令他惊慌的味道太过不讲道理——睡衣里包裹着干冷的，似乎能发出嘎吱嘎吱的雪声的信息素。

Hank的信息素真不像个Omega，他的妻子当年是这么说的。可这不重要，重要的是配合着鼻翼间即将实体化的气味，Connor拟态出的Alpha味道是纯正的，干净的，雪天滴落的水珠的味道。

即便是拟态的，现今的仿生人实在是太过逼真，Hank搂着同样搂着他的男人，过于适配的信息素让他昏昏欲睡，内里翻滚着的疼痛都减轻不少。

“…Hank？”  
“干嘛。”  
“…？”  
“Shit…”

Hank不熟练的承应着落在嘴上的吻，心里把英语贫瘠的脏话几乎都套在了Connor的身上，但那些东西到了嘴边又都化成柔软的呻吟。他已经五十多岁了，作为Omega的身体并不像那些年轻人一样照常散发出诱惑力，更何况这些年沉浸在酒精和卡路里的生活让原本充满活力的身体变得残破不堪。

Connor并不这么想，比人类嗅觉灵敏十倍以上的传感器里充斥着甜凉的气味，那些如同丝线般的若即若离点燃了他身体里某种不为人知的扳机。正常运行的系统有条不紊的将无数1和0传输到下一个关口，作为异常仿生人的RK800–51的处理器里疯狂运算出无数可以让眼前瘫软在自己怀里的男人变得舒服的方法，那些性感异常但却没有脸部的模拟画面中交缠在一起的画面逐渐变成他和Hank的模样。

欲望是人类情感的生成器，Connor安静的品尝着这句话的含义时，眼前情潮翻滚的中年男人正无力的想要推开他的头，让自己注视的画面偏移到其他的地方。

Omega信息素味道越来越浓，Connor拟态出的Alpha信息素被压制的愈发稀薄，机器人从未想过自己会有这么一天，没有性别的仿生人在面对自己喜欢却不敢表白的人面前会显示出如此怯懦的形态，疯狂显示出占有欲的CPU中还有另一个声音告诉自己：

“别做个傻子，别去伤害他，别去推开他。”

叫嚣的越发肆无忌惮的退缩被更多的爱意占领，Connor知道自己没有令人类生殖的能力，他的精液同样来自于人类的造物——可那又如何。H

Hank单薄的睡衣被大量的汗水濡湿，隐隐约约中透露出的肉色内陷的乳头充满了Connor无法形容的…母性。

“他曾哺乳过一个孩子，”Connor将自己靠在Hank的颈窝里，寒冷的Omega信息素将他包围，“他曾为底特律立下不朽的功劳。”

荣光和柔软这样自相矛盾的点集中在Hank一个人身上并不显得多么纠结，自从很多年前Omega信息素遮断剂被发明出来，什么平权问题全都不复存在——更何况那时候还没有什么该死的塑料人来抢夺人类的工作岗位——Hank拦住Connor的肩膀，他的两条腿彻底失去了力气，后穴里不断传来的酸软令自己暴躁异常。

这是一种软弱的表现，Hank是这么认为，他感受着仿生人在自己身上又亲又吻，仿佛他像是个一碰就碎的玻璃娃娃，也不知道哪里冒出来的怒火，遍布着冷汗的手掌一把攥住对方的衣领，暗哑撕裂的嗓音在注定不会就这么罢休的夜晚里充满自怨自艾：“你他妈的，要上我就快点，磨磨蹭蹭的别像个娘炮…！”

Hank的威胁是他自己陡然提高的音节作为结尾，手榴弹似的Alpha信息素在不大的房间里炸裂开来，信息素的暴走并不列在仿生人的程序之中，Connor睁着那双不明事理的褐色眼睛，俊美的脸部曲线里总有一些Hank下意识反感的非人感。

他们纠缠着对方在客厅倒了下来，Hank湿乎乎的睡衣被Connor毫不犹豫的脱了下来，那双沉蕴着冰原的蓝色虹膜在白炽灯的照射下令人讶异的转变为漂亮的冰蓝色，Connor喜欢极了，他的吻落在那些冰块的旁边，黏腻的情感在这里都化为了现实。

这两个人的诡异又契合的信息素仿佛让这个屋子变成了漂浮在南极上空的一片雨云，Connor揉捏着Hank内陷的乳头，或许是因为曾经用这里喂养过一个孩子，所以肉色的乳晕呈现出一种非常饱满成熟的性张力，Connor不算熟稔的用手指去逗弄还没有凸出的乳头，这种不清不楚的挑逗让Hank难受得快要死去，他抓着地板上的一块抱枕，嘴里不成语句的嘟囔尽数化为动人的催促。

Connor低下头，用嘴含住了冒出头部的小巧器官，他的舌头巧妙的围着它的周围打转，电脑运算出的最佳吮吸力道彻底让Hank的思想飞到了世界的另一端——这太超过了——朦胧之间Hank觉得自己又像是回到了曾经喂养孩子的年月，涨奶的疼痛以及还未长出牙齿的甜腻啃咬。

五十二岁的Omega沉浸在往日的回忆中，下半身无意识的向上弓起，银白的头发在地板上混乱的扯出无数奇异的图案，他的裤裆被溢出的前列腺液染成了深色，不断涌出的快感变成了有毒的藤蔓，将他所有的理智一点点的吞噬殆尽。

“呃啊…Con.....Connor…”Hank的声音变得支离破碎，Connor松开自己嘴里被玩弄的变了颜色的乳头，冷静的拽下身下人的睡裤，用手握住了那根蓬勃的性器。

温度偏冷的仿生人手掌握住要命处的一瞬间，Hank身体不自制的弹起，无意识的后仰让他张大嘴巴，仿佛这样的动作能给肺部带来更多的空气，死死攥住Connor衣服的手将那身从不会有任何皱纹的制服揉出朵支离破碎的花。

通过模控生命强大的信息网络，RK800-51学习了所有性爱方式，他只是缺乏经验可并不代表无法执行。灵巧的手指将Hank阴茎的包皮掀开，濒临高潮的性器膨胀到最大限度，想要更多的往Connor手里不断地抽送。仿生人撸动着Hank的柱身，冠状沟和尿道口都被事无巨细的照顾到了，甚至这个潜藏着小小心思的仿生人在Hank嘴里呢喃着不行了的时候，在指尖稍稍放出些助兴的微弱电流…

白色的浊液夹杂着黄褐色的尿液射了Connor满手，裤子上也被波及。Hank的情况也不太妙，身上遍布着仿生人留下的吻痕，勃起的乳头亮晶晶的如同进入了哺乳期，耻毛上粘着湿哒哒的精液，处于发情期的后穴流出无数生理自带的润滑液，而散乱的头发遮住了那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，让人看不清他的表情。

Connor收回手，他伸出手撩开Hank粘在脸庞上的头发，氤氲着快乐和痛苦的瞳孔配合着眼眶中的生理泪水，对于父亲或者母亲没有任何理解，完全由机器组成的“人类”第一次真正觉醒了什么是爱。

“您还好吗，副队长？”Connor微微侧脸问还在喘着粗气的Omega，“对不起，我做的太过火了…或许今天应该就到这里，等一下您的情潮应该就会消退下去。”

仿生人竭力抑制住内心即将迸发的渴望，认认真真的对自己的搭档提出是否需要休息的要求。如果对方说是，虽然会失望，但是Connor绝对会服从…

“Connor，”副队长用胳膊遮住自己的上半张脸，仍旧在剧烈起伏的胸膛巍颤颤的抖出些令仿生人心动的波浪，“Mark me.”

柔软的床铺和同样柔软的躯体，分泌出大量液体的后穴几乎不需要任何润滑就将Connor的仿生性器完美纳含了进去。昏暗的房间里人类的躯体背对着正在操开自己多年没有过性生活的后穴，如同他们的信息素那样高度契合的性爱根本毫无道理。

Connor眼睛里倒映着Hank微微颤抖的脊背曲线，他两只手卡住中年男人的胯部，手感极好的臀部根本爱不释手。作为仿生人，Connor几乎要比Hank的前妻还要知道他的喜好，定制的性爱模块也是完完全全为了这一天而准备的。

这一切，Hank并不清楚。

生过孩子的生殖腔并不如那些年轻人的紧致，极好的包容性以及恰到好处的配合，Connor额灯就再也没有变回黄色，蓝色那就更是奢望——腔道的软肉被推开又拉平，Hank的眼前闪烁过无数白光，垂于下体的性器滴滴答答的往外吐着浊液，他已经没什么可以射了，身为Omega的本能却又迫使自己将仿生人的性器吞入更深的地方。

“…孩子……”枕头里的话语沉闷而又晦涩，“……Connor…”

沉浸在这极乐快感中的Connor弯下腰，凑到中年男人凸起的腺体上又啃又咬，作为仿生人，他无法标记人类，只能通过类似于标记的方式用口腔将遮断剂注射进Omega的体内。他知道Hank濒临极限，Connor却有些恋恋不舍，希望能够和Hank维持这样的动作直到永远——

“Connor，”Hank侧过脸，高潮多次马上就要到体力极限的他嘴里咕哝着仿生人的姓名，“…Connor。”

RK800-51在一个人类体内成结，锋锐的犬齿咬破了Omega脆弱的腺体皮肤，将遮断剂注射进去——Connor高潮了。

筋疲力竭的中年男人最后一丝气力也被抽干，他趴在床上，后腰还在轻微的抽搐，大脑一片混乱的Hank觉得自己比他妈的喝多了之后的宿醉还累。Connor的手指抚摸上仍旧残留着自己牙印的腺体，年轻寂静的声音在飘满麝香味道地房间里缓缓升起：“对不起…副…Hank，我无法标记您。”

Hank怀里抱着之前Connor不知道从哪里买来的小熊抱枕，哪里都不对劲的他勉勉强强半翻过身，伸手在这个胡思乱想的年轻Alpha脑门上弹了一下：“怎么…难道你还想让这把年龄的Omega怀孕吗？”

弹脑门的手换成了抚摸，隐藏在银发之间的蓝色瞳孔不再有情潮时的暴躁和歇斯底里，剩下的只有释然和一点Connor读懂了的无奈。

“这，没有意义，Connor。”

-

从许久未曾有过的深度昏睡中醒来的Hank身上没有酒味儿也没有自己讨厌的信息素味儿，家里只有干干净净的空气清新剂的味道还有…许久没机会闻到的培根的香味。

昨晚的事情是他在醉酒状态中发生的，要不是屁股有点痛，脖子后头的腺体还有点肿胀，以Hank的粗神经八成都会以为是做了场有点意料之外的春梦。

Hank慢悠悠地晃到客厅，抬眼便看到厨房里穿着围裙的仿生人一本正经地拿着锅铲背对着自己说话：“副队长，您醒了？换洗的干净衣服在浴室里，吃完早饭后我们就要去调查一起谋杀案。”

听着眼前这个和普通人类没有任何区别的仿生人柔和的提醒，Hank站在打扫整洁的房间里，Sumo走过来蹭了蹭他的腿，轻声的汪叫了一声，短暂的平静里中年男人只觉得恍如隔世。

“Connor，你这么做——”Hank顿了顿，认真的酝酿了一下词语的使用，“没有意义。”

是的，他只不过是个失去一切的中年废人，强烈的自杀渴望伴随着同样强烈的生存意志，在这样纠结而痛苦的自我摈弃中选择用酒精和一切不正常的生活方式慢性自杀，如果按照之前的生活步调，或许他很快就会死在某个不知名的阴雨天里，变成一坨腐烂的肉块……

解下围裙的仿生人邀请副队长坐在餐桌边，他自己也坐在Hank的旁边，设定成褐色虹膜的瞳孔里盛满坦诚和满溢出的令Hank惶恐的情感——蓬勃的生命力根本让人无法质疑眼前的类人体是人类制造出的机器——Hank低下头，冒着香气的培根煎蛋不断地提醒他这并不是一场死亡来临之前的美好梦境。

Connor伸出手，温热的皮肤触及到Hank的一瞬间，两方的心情同时安定了下来。

思维混乱的Hank是知道眼前这个仿生人曾经也不过是个冷酷无情的将任务摆在所有事物之前的机器人，但也同样见过这个本应该是杀伐果断的机器人是如何用异常的温柔对待其他的异常仿生人……这个瞬间，一向嘴巴很臭的中年男人少见的说不出任何讥讽的话。

“我已经标记你了，”仿生人一字一句的说，英俊的脸上居然浮现出涨红的羞涩神情，“没有什么事情对你来说是毫无意义的。”

“你对我从来意义非凡。”

-END-


End file.
